


Kageyama Fights a Kaiju

by JetpackSunrise



Category: Haikyuu!!, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackSunrise/pseuds/JetpackSunrise
Summary: A tiny drabble for the Schweiden Adlers day of Haikyuu minor teams week! I had a vague idea about Kageyama and Hoshiumi piloting a giant robot together but no actual time to write anything, so here's quick snippet of a jaeger vs. kaiju fight.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: HQ Minor Teams Fanweek 2020





	Kageyama Fights a Kaiju

The kaiju approaches through the waters of the bay, legs like bridge pylons powering through the midnight waves. From afar, it’s a mountain of ferocity. Up close, it’s insanity.

In comparison, the single jaeger facing it is oddly sleek – head like an eagle, arms like wings, sharpened silver reflecting the city lights behind it.

Kageyama and Hoshiumu stand in its cockpit, minds adrift.

“Adlers ready?” Hirugami’s voice, crackling over the radio, beamed down from the helicopter that thump-thump-thumps over their heads.

“Ready," they reply.

Kageyama glances to the side. He can’t help noticing that Hoshiumi, in his pilot’s suit, always looks a little too short for—

“Don’t you dare,” Hoshiumi growls.

“It’s an observation. I’m observing.”

“Observe something else. Like _that_.”

The kaiju’s close, now.

Kageyama readies himself, a fighting stance. The jaeger echoes them with monstrous symmetry, a thousand tons of whining motors and titanium doing its best to copy the pair of humans that command it.

When they move, they move as one, Kageyama doing his best to set up Hoshiumi’s attacks.

Perfect synchronicity.

It’s something he’s good at.

Something he learned from Oikawa’s example.

Even so, he can’t help wondering if the Black Jackals squad is also out tonight, dealing with their own monster problems.

The kaiju _roars._

And finally, they meet.

Kageyama ducks a sweeping punch that sets trees whistling, then Hoshiumi fires the left-arm shotgun and molten slugs tear off a slab of kaiju armour. It skips across the ocean waves, glinting in the moonlight, as purplish blood slicks across the cockpit windows.

Kageyama dances backwards. The waves crash against the jaeger’s legs, a cold spray that Tobio can swear he feels. Urge to shiver. The kaiju roars, and shoulder-charges forwards, but Hoshiumi’s already seen it and braces with their chain-whip, taut, like a barrier, and—

 _Like a tripwire,_ Kageyama thinks.

 _Like a tripwire,_ Hoshiumu agrees.

Tobio ducks.

Quickly.

Precisely.

It’s barely enough.

A thousand tons of rippling alien muscle, throwing itself at them with ferocious abandon, met by a thousand tons of whining metal, falling to one knee. Chain held low, stretched between both hands, right at the level of the kaiju’s ankles.

Physics makes it work, somehow.

In slow motion – the kind of slow motion that comes from immense amounts of mass and inertia – the kaiju stumbles into the chain and momentum throws it clean over the jaeger’s head, the world’s most impossible long-jump contestant. Hirugami’s helicopter barely slews out of the way. The jaeger slides backward, feet digging up mud, until it’s finally too much and the chain twangs and they too fall backward into the water, engulfed by foaming bubbles. The kaiju crashes down a little closer to the shore, huge waves drowning out deserted docks, muscled tail lashing against the sky.

“You should’ve braced better,” Kageyama grunts. “Nice kill, though.”

“I braced fine,” Hoshiumi replies. “But… thanks.”

They can't help but grin, because... despite the danger, and the terror, and the fact that they _have_ to save this city, they're glad they're here. They're glad they know this moment, and each other. Glad that after each of their journeys, apart, then together, they've ended up _here._

With this team.

With this responsibility.

With the hard-earned thrill and skills required to save the goddamn world.

Of course, it’s not a kill – not yet.

The kaiju crouches, sees them, on all fours.

Kageyama, full of grace, springs to their feet.

And, full of glory, Hoshiumi spreads their wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I would’ve liked to finish this with, y’know, a bunch of dialogue and cool character moments and actual context, but I still have a bunch of reports to grade today. So – for now – it’s just a 500-word drabble. Thanks to Haikyuu minor teams week for the crossover prompt and motivation!
> 
> Disclaimer 1: I haven’t watched Pacific Rim since 2014. 
> 
> Disclaimer 2: I haven’t read the Haikyuu manga because I'm lazy, so I’m basing this off vague half-spoiler knowledge and the anime.


End file.
